just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Onwards and Upwards
Onwards and Upwards is the third mission of Just Cause 5. Plot Samuel Rodriguez and a squad of Eastamerican Military soldiers proceed further into Oceanic territory. SC Foxes and AH01 Tigers desperately try to stop their advance, but are in vain. Several hours pass. Samuel enters what was the Democratic Republic of the Congo, and abruptly stops. Commander, what is it? A Eastamerican Military soldier asks. Something's not right... it's too quiet. Samuel replies. As if on cue, 5 AH01 Tigers appear out of nowhere. Ambush! Take cover! Samuel barks. Samuel eliminates the choppers, but the ambush took a toll on his squad: only 5 soldiers remained. Samuel walks over to a downed but relatively intact AH01 Tiger. The pilot stumbles out only to get killed by assault rifle fire. Men, hop on. Let's have some fun. Samuel says. Samuel flies east. An intercom comes on. Helicopter 03921, you are not broadcasting on any frequency. What's happening? Eh... some equipment got damaged. We seem to have lost our GPS as well. Where's the base again? Samuel replies. I thought y'all were supposed to memorize the base location ahead of time. Anyway, you're almost at the base. I'll come down and see the damage. Another Oceanic military base looms. This one is significantly larger than the original one, and appears much more heavily guarded. You boys up for a challenge? Six of us including me against a huge base. Samuel yells. Ride or die, sir! the Eastamerican Military soldiers reply. The chopper touches down. A Eastamerican Military officer walks up. Samuel opens the door and the officer reacts Whoa! You're not one of us! No we aren't. Now die. Samuel replies before shooting the officer square in the head. This part of the mission is really difficult. Elites and ORL troops will be everywhere, but there is no shortage of ammunition, so that is somewhat of an advantage. Samuel and the five fight their way to a communications room. Get on our comm frequency and radio for help. We're sitting ducks here! Samuel barks. Samuel then defends the room from huge waves of Oceanic Military soldiers. Rocket launcher operators are everywhere, but there is plenty of cover. We have a message! 'Defend your position at all costs! We are inbound to take this regional HQ!' Sir! I heard! Defend this position! Samuel blazes away with his AR-US and kills many Oceanic Military. One of his soldiers is shot however, and Samuel leaps to his side. I'm okay boss. It's just a flesh wound. A flesh wound can eventually become something bad if untreated. Hold still. Samuel administers some kind of syringe into the soldier, and he leaps up. Thanks sir! No problem. Get back in the battle! Yes sir! Reinforcements arrive. Samuel and the five storm the base as RV-01s engage SC Foxes. After entering the command tower, Samuel finds the corpses of five Oceanic Military officers. They appeared to have killed themselves as the base fell. Mission end. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Just Cause 5